


Colors

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: LoveKilla, M/M, 囚禁, 病娇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: Love Killa MV里的9311！
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 6





	Colors

“你要怎样才肯放我走？”刘基贤紧紧握着生锈的牢笼，任翻起的铁锈扎进手掌。  
“你知道的，我是个艺术家。”可艺术家遇到了瓶颈，他找不到最美丽的颜色来涂抹他为爱人所铸的雕像。

李玟赫在五年前的一场车祸中幸存，而他的爱人下落不明。他的车与前车追尾，可是任谁也知道，因为路滑从悬崖上冲下摔进石林的另一辆车上的人绝无生还的可能。李玟赫不信他死了，还是日复一日地穿着同样的西装与雨衣，等待着同一场大雨。

逐渐压抑的作品，日渐暴躁的脾气，纵情酒色而毁掉的声誉逼走了他身边的所有人。现在的他是个毫无商业价值的三流艺术家而已。他知道自己会有这么一天，可他不知道此时为什么还会有人找上门来要当自己的助理。

“你好，我叫刘基贤，我是…”还没等他自我介绍完，李玟赫就一把扯掉了他胸前红色玫瑰印花的领带。

红玫瑰，那是只属于他和他爱人之间的信物。

“别在我面前穿的这么花里胡哨，”李玟赫不由分说地拉着人进了衣帽间，丢给刘基贤黑白灰三套西装，“以后穿这个。”

李玟赫想不明白，自己的脾气与性格已经逼走那么多旧友，开的工资又低得离谱，这个刘基贤为什么还能忍受这样的待遇待在他身边。

“李玟赫，你真的不认识我了吗？”刘基贤为在沙发上小憩的李玟赫盖上毯子。  
李玟赫其实醒着，他苦思冥想，还是没能想起他到底是谁。

刘基贤超常打扫着李玟赫的工作室，替他整理柜子时却发现了一个用密码锁锁住的抽屉。李玟赫不记得他是谁，可是他记得。他打开了抽屉，里面空荡荡的，除了一个被倒扣摆放的相框。

密码是1122。

李玟赫推开工作室的门就看见助理打开了抽屉，拿着相框端详着。他怒火攻心，快走上前抽出他手里的相框摔在地上：“你怎么知道密码？”

相框玻璃碎了一地，李玟赫低下头，看见黑白合照里亲吻着爱人脸颊的自己。

刘基贤后悔以这样的方式再次出现，可是已经来不及。当他再次醒来时，早已被铐上镣铐囚禁在铁笼里。

“你到底是谁？为什么要扮成他的样子？”李玟赫灵感愈发枯竭，于是把气都撒在了自投罗网的“助理“身上。他经常掐着他细瘦的脖子，直到他窒息昏厥才肯放手。

刘基贤这才意识到，他已经不是自己认识的李玟赫了。

“你要怎样才肯放我走？”刘基贤紧紧握着生锈的牢笼，任翻起的铁锈扎进手掌。  
“你知道的，我是个艺术家。”可艺术家遇到了瓶颈，他找不到最美丽的颜色来涂抹他为爱人所铸的雕像。

铁锈刺破手掌滴下的殷红的血，像当初他与爱人交换的玫瑰花束般鲜艳。李玟赫兴奋地抬头，打开了铁笼，像是找到了在身边多年却未曾发觉的宝藏。

这是最适合雕像的颜色。

他拿着小刀，压榨着刘基贤身上看似取之不尽的颜料。

他贪婪地涂画着，直到颜料渐渐变成黑褐色。李玟赫恼羞成怒，正准备找刘基贤算帐，回头却发现他的面色已然如同石膏般灰白。

他想起了与爱人的黑白合照，想起了合照上那张脸。

他拿小刀刺进自己的胸口，试图用最鲜艳的红色来涂画他灰白的爱人。


End file.
